


Costumes, Candies, and Caped Crusaders

by chwheeler



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Halloween 2013, children's costume party, light hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwheeler/pseuds/chwheeler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t you think,” Shaw’s wry voice piped over the earwig, “this is rather elaborate for a seven-year-old’s costume party?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costumes, Candies, and Caped Crusaders

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Person of Interest or any of the characters depicted in this work of fiction. I am not making any sort of profit from this fic. It was done purely for fun!
> 
> I wrote this in a fit of Halloween spirit. I could not resist. Happy Halloween, everybody!

“Finch, are you sure I shouldn’t have dressed a bit more… inconspicuously?” John smiled at the young child clamoring at his feet for attention. Using a simple bit of sleight of hand, John pulled a lollypop from thin air. The child widened his eyes in amazement before scrambling away with the goody. Similarly aged children swarmed the entire ballroom.

Party lights lit the room up in a cacophony of color, synchronized to the loud music being pumped through the state of the art speakers helmed by a live DJ. Elaborate jack-o-lanterns peppered the tables, which in turn were laid out with sugary cakes, decadent sweets, and every Halloween party favor imaginable. John had claimed the corner with entire room visibility when he had met the party planner.

“Considering the limited amount of time we had to infiltrate this party, Mr. Reese, I will have to say no.”

John looked sheepishly to Bear, who sat patiently at his side. Bear blinked back from behind his own doggy mask, oblivious to John’s discomfort. John adjusted his mask as another child bounded eagerly towards him, expensive camera in hand.

“Don’t you think,” Shaw’s wry voice piped over the earwig, “this is rather elaborate for a seven-year-old’s costume party?”

John paused to smile for yet another picture before dispatching the kid with a sweet. John continued scanning the room while answering. It was especially useful that any suspect was guaranteed to be taller than most of the party guests.

“This is what you get when your parents are two of the wealthiest socialites in the city. Why again did Shaw not have to dress up?”

“Because cater-waiter clothes are so much better. At least you look kind of cool.”

“If you two are quite finished,” Finch cut in, “we are trying to catch a murderer.”

John spotted the black-vested Shaw across the room, her tray balanced easily in the air. She smirked, took a hors d’oeuvre deftly in hand, and popped it into her mouth.

“Have you located Natalie Edgertine yet, Mr. Reese?” Scanning the room, John spotted the little girl he had met at the beginning of the party. A genuine smile crossed his face.

“She’s pretty hard to miss.” The little girl, Natalie, had on the poofiest ball gown John had ever seen. The dress was made from black velvet and John had chuckled when he realized what shape the black rhinestones made on the skirt. Along with the black sparkly tiara, she wore a well-equipped utility belt.

“Whoever is trying to harm her can’t be too far behind. And don’t forget, this is a children’s party.”

“That’s what Bear is for, Finch,” Shaw supplied, walking by John’s corner after circuiting the room. The costumed dog quirked his head at the mention of his name. Shaw tossed something from her tray into the air. Just as quickly, Bear snapped the hors d’oeuvre from midair.

The two highly trained operatives tried to remain as professional as they could be, but the dullness of the party was overpowering. John was more successful, taking pictures with the children as they came to him. Shaw, not so much. Between pictures, John watched as she carved a circuit through the throngs of children, eating more from her tray than serving to guests.

“If we have to sit through the karaoke contest, Reese, I may have to shoot our guy. And by our guy, I mean you, Harold.”

“I am flattered by your restraint from doing so, Ms. Shaw.”

Ten minutes passed rather uneventfully, bar the instance of a puppy-costumed three-year-old quite literally trying to bite Shaw’s ankles.

“This better be covered under hazard pay, Harold. Wait—Reese, 10 o’clock. Creepy balloon guy.”

“I see him.”

“Remember Mr. Reese, discretion. There are young children all around you.” John steadied himself as he watched the balloon man pull a black hood from his balloon bag.

“Of course, Finch. I’m always discreet.”

\---

**Sept 1 – Daily Gossip**

**Caped Crusader Causes Commotion – And Saves the Day!**

_The_ party to be at last night was that of budding socialite Natalie Edgertine. What started off as a fun costume party soon turned frantic as a mob hitman disguised as a balloon artist tried to kidnap Miss Edgertine. Luckly, Batman himself was there to step in! Showing considerable skill, the costumed children’s entertainer dispatched the wannabe villain with ease. Natalie recalls the incident:

“I was already happy because Batman was at my party. He matched my dress! And then he saved me; that was even better.”

The young, precocious girl was particularly enthusiastic about one part of the fight that broke out:

“Batman broke a guy’s arm at my party! THAT WAS SO COOL!”

The Dark Knight himself disappeared from the scene before he could be identified. Egret Entertainment, who supplied the hero, could not be reached for comment.


End file.
